The curse of the Mahabaliki
by lippyjippy
Summary: The Mahaballiki as told in legemds is released, and Taki is summoned to defeat it. Can she fulfil the quest?


Title: The curse of the mahabaliki (Otherwise known as the great water/mountain thingy)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the mahabaliki, maybe some settings (even the characters not in Soul Calibur, my friend made them up)  
  
One gloomy night, in the centre of the forsaken forest, Taki was training. She was making combos using sword attacks, throws, kicks and a few punches. A loud rumbling shook the ground, Taki fell to the ground in shock.  
  
"What is that?" she asked herself looking around.  
  
The sound came louder, a huge sweep of dust flew past her, and for the dust she didn't see what was going on.  
  
"For goodness sake! What the hells going on?!" She asked herself again.  
  
She stood up and climbed up a twisted rotten tree and looked around. The air was cold, the tree was dead, the night stood still, the sound was gone, from where the tree stood she saw a mountain, it had a huge canyon going through it. That is where a sword, stronger than the Soul edge was forged by the Mahabaliki! The sword was a small simple dagger, yet it had the power of growth, it grew when it hit something as it sucked the life force from it. It was also said that whomever posses it will be transformed along with their personality, as the dagger also made you horrid and nasty evil to the world and power-mad.  
  
Taki ignored the 'myth' she thought it was a load of monkey poop.  
  
She was confused by the noises and started to head back for the castle of the damned. The castle of the damned is a legendary house in Japan, it is spring always there, but people fear it as it's supposed to be haunted! But she was hiding there, she felt safe there. She looked around, when a screaming noise was heard. Yoshimitsu pounced out at her; he was one of the thieves of the underground carnival. He drew his sword and sliced at Taki,  
  
"Don't think so!!!" A voice yelled, as a sword flew through Yoshimitsu.  
  
Taki screamed, confused yet scared,  
  
"Who are you?" Taki asked.  
  
"Do not fear Taki, I am keeper of the black gates which lead into the town of serenity," the voice replied gently  
  
"So your?" Taki asked.  
  
"I am Lila," The voice replied surprisingly.  
  
She stepped out of the dim light and it was clear she had long purple hair, she had brown eyes and devil red lips, beads of jade around her neck, she wore a deep black long skirt down to her shoes and a deep pink long sleeved shirt, it had a midnight blue corset over it. She held a sliver sword in her hand, with a ruby on the handle.  
  
"Your amazing," Taki gawped at her outfit and sword.  
  
"I have chose you," Lila sighed.  
  
"Why?" Taki asked confused  
  
"I am dead, I'm a spirit, I have come back to once again defeat the Mahabaliki," She answered.  
  
"Oh, why me?" Taki asked.  
  
"You have the power, I have already collected someone else," Lila sighed glowing blue appearing on a huge gate outside the town of Serenity. A huge wall surrounded the town. The town was burnt and destroyed; Lila fell to her knees looking at the village. It used to have a pool where serenity was made, that had dehydrated leaving the town in drought. It had been destroyed by raging hordes of something, this would need research to find out what had exactly destroyed to it, now the only thing in sight was lots of ash and rotting houses and dying trees. No human survived the invasion.or did they?  
  
"She's dead, the mahabaliki has struck again," Lila cried looking at the main castle, luckily half of it was still standing. It was a stony old building which had been left to rot, most of the roof had been collapsed and one tower collapsed into the courtyard, this castle once used to be the most beautiful place on earth, the sun used to shine and happiness was spread all around the castle, that was then. Now it was horrid and vile, left to collapse in sorrow of its memories, this was the work of the Mahabaliki.  
  
"Taki, come with me and check out the castle," Lila cried.  
  
"O-okay," Taki said drawing her sword running at the castle with Lila.  
  
Lila entered the basement as the doors leading down to it had been unlocked and opened, Taki followed.  
  
Lots of old creepy stuff laid smashed on the floor, it was musty and dark and a faint smell of Rosemary came from nearby. A cat skull and a jar of Vaseline lay in the corner, Lila put them in her pack she had picked up from the gate, and Taki heard screams above. Taki ran to where they came from, assassin looked at a sack with something moving in it, when berserker bashed through the wall, Taki kicked assassin taking him out with one kick. She drew he sword at berserker but she was hit with the great blade by berserker. Luckily, Lila ran upstairs to them she had a put mixed with grains of the skull mixed in the Vaseline along with a petal from a lotus flower from the flowerbed outside the castle. She unleashed a beam of green light swirling at Berserker, the rich aroma from the flower filled the air, the cat skull summoned many lions and tigers around berserker and the Vaseline filled his eyes. The animals carried the blind berserker off.  
  
"What was the flower for?" Taki asked in state of shock.  
  
"I hate the smell of Vaseline," Lila replied simply untying the bag.  
  
Inside laid a woman; she had Black long hair, blue eyes, and wore a deep purple cat suit what was like Ivy's. She also had purple high heels She was gagged.  
  
Taki quickly un-gagged the terrified woman.  
  
"Kiara?" Lila asked.  
  
"I am glad your back," the woman smiled to Lila.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Lila sighed,  
  
"Nearly, If you hadn't come sooner!" Kiara replied.  
  
Taki stood up looking at them confused.  
  
"Raphael is next door," Kiara said pointing her head to the next room. Kiara stood up and jump kicked the wall down. The room seemed blue in darkness and cobwebs hung in the corners, some of the room had collapsed with the kick, some showed into the next room which seemed classy from where they stood.  
  
Raphael was strapped to a stone table, which had spiders on it; it was decorated with what seemed to be glitter, a swinging rusty anvil lowered down slowly. Voldo was stood up on a platform with controls of the anvil near the rotting rafters of the room.  
  
Kiara ran up to Voldo with Soul Calibur slicing Voldo's head off, it bounced a bit on the ground then rolled around,  
  
"Such a fine sword," she said to herself holding the controls, she didn't know what to do, so she pressed any button.  
  
Nope, it sped the anvil up.  
  
"Crap," Kiara muttered to herself.  
  
She hit another one.  
  
Yes, it pulled it in the air and started falling again.  
  
She grabbed the control stick and wobbled it. This controlled the anvil; it swung heavily knocking into walls, the room was collapsing. Kiara jumped from the ledge and Taki ran into the room next door, Lila followed Taki, Kiara grabbed the chains that tied Raphael, and so she used the sword very carefully to break the chains. Raphael was free. He quickly ran into the room next door, Kiara leapt in the air swinging into the room next door, her eyes glowed bright yellow.  
  
Kiara's eyes were the only source of light in the room. Lila reached in her bag, she felt around for something, she found them, a box of matches, Lila could see perfectly in the darkness of the castle, she moved towards a candlestick, she lit it, walking to the others lighting them also. When she'd finished the room was in light. The room had fine rich wallpaper and had wooden panelling up to the middle of it; it had a hard polished wooden floor. In the middle of the room stood a statue it was rotting away but yet had a lovely marble shine to it. There were to shadow over in the corners, Kilik and Astaroth ran out of them, Taki and Raphael attacked as Astaroth, they bunched, kicked, and stabbed him until he wouldn't move, otherwise dead, Lila and Kiara destroyed Kilik easily, Kiara kicked him while Lila stabbed him! There were no doors into any other rooms, only a window, which was sealed off. Taki smirked at it she drew her sword but when she held it the window had been broken and Kiara had kicked it open. They all clambered free and half the room had been knocked down and you could see the outside of the castle. Many Assassins' flew jumped down into the room, Raphael had already jumped to safety with Taki and Taki had held Kiara so it was Lila on her own. Lila hitched her skirt up and wore black high heels she drew her sword knocking out assassins one by one! She was down to her last assassin.  
  
"This is the end," Lila whispered to the assassin.  
  
The assassin bent his head then clenched his fist. And drew the assassin sword, he sliced at Lila, Lila ducked it and took his legs out and jumped to safety with the others.  
  
"Taki, you heard a loud noise in the forsaken forest right?" Kiara asked Taki,  
  
"Yes and A lot of dust too," Taki replied.  
  
"The Mahabaliki! So it's true!" Raphael yelled in state of shock.  
  
"Yes, why do you think I came from the grave, to scare the lives out you all?" Lila asked.  
  
"So you cannot die?" Kiara asked.  
  
"No, but you can, I chose you to help me, now come with me up Serenity pass, it's the quickest way to reach the Mahabaliki!" Lila replied.  
  
"We must hurry, The Mahabaliki is moving fast!" Raphael stated.  
  
"Well let us go up Sere-" Taki said interrupted with a loud rumbling noise. Everyone ran into a small cottage that was literally falling apart, it had a thatch-burning roof and the fire collapsed it on Kiara, but Kiara struggled free. She pulled them all outside and ran up the Serenity pass. The pass was a shade of terracotta and had many waterfalls pouring down into shallow pools of water; it was peaceful in the pass. Everything was beautiful, in parts flowers where growing and everywhere was calm, Taki had a rest by a pool of water, and she nearly dozed off.  
  
"No time for rest!" Raphael yelled waking her up.  
  
"You must not sleep, we have lots of work to do," Lila yelled walking up the pass, after a few miles they reached a huge waterfall, it poured down endlessly, but had forged a valley running through the pass, Kiara took a huge jump across it.  
  
"She's supernatural," Lila smiled, she floated across to the other side.  
  
"Come on," Kiara laughed,  
  
Taki looked nervous she jumped across and grabbed the edge of the canyon with her hand, she was slipping slowly, and Kiara grabbed Taki's hand and pulled her up. Lila floated over to Raphael and picked him up, she carried him to the other side. They all walked farther up the pass; they finally reached the Mahabaliki valley.  
  
Kiara looked around, Raphael stayed where he was, while Taki searched the valley, and Lila guarded them. The loud noise was heard again, The Mahabaliki approached them; it had the tail of a Mer-person, a body made of marble and diamonds, it was 10feet tall and it glared down at Lila.  
  
"You, I thought you were gone forever when you died in a freak flood I started before you banished me," The Mahabaliki croaked, it had a crumbly voice and its eyes glowed red.  
  
"That's right but I'm back to banish you and you sword of evil forever," she screamed.  
  
"You think so," The Mahabaliki thundered, mountains forged upward from the canyon and a huge flow of water flew down from them, The Mahabaliki withstood the water but Lila, Raphael, Kiara and Taki held on to the mountains, they managed to survive.  
  
"Your alive, that seems impossible, humph, well, I guess you need more than water, a huge monsoon spread over the valley and a sea fell from the clouds. The waterfalls carried on flowing and the valley was in water, and had been swallowed, was this the end for the 4 heroes?  
  
No, of course not. But The Mahabaliki was furious! It threw the evil sword at Raphael knocking him dead. Taki screamed as she was nearby and drew her sword along with Kiara and Lila, Kiara jumped in the air with her sword and went to impale The Mahabaliki through the head! The Mahabaliki Grabbed the sword from Raphael, dodged Kiara's attack and grabbed Kiara and threw Kiara into a mountain, and her head was stuck in the canyon, Lila pulled her out.  
  
Taki sliced at the Mahabaliki and a sword fight had begun, Taki was just warming up. It was a tough battle, Taki hadn't hit the Mahabaliki and The Mahabaliki hadn't hit Taki!  
  
Lila was forming a spell; she had a piece of the canyon and chanted over her.  
  
"Harina Maheebo laranta calleeto Nahamabaor salietar Mahabaliki!"  
  
The piece of Canyon flew at the Mahabaliki and a hole appeared in the canyon, The Mahabaliki slowly vanished into the hole and Taki chopped its head of, killing it hopefully forever, the water and mountains that the Mahabaliki created vanished. Lila was also slowly vanishing, she was now gone.  
  
"She has gone back to the grave," Kiara whispered.  
  
Taki jumped down from the wall,  
  
"She came back for the cause of good, I respect that," Taki whispered,  
  
"Go back to the castle of the damned, Taki, go and live you normal life again, no-one needs to know what's happened," Kiara said looking at the evil sword.  
  
Taki stayed.  
  
"Go, You need to leave now," Kiara yelled.  
  
"You want the sword," Taki yelled back.  
  
Kiara picked it up.  
  
"Fight me for it," Kiara screamed.  
  
"I can't let you get away with that," Taki yelled picking up Lila's sword  
  
Another sword fight began.  
  
"I'm through with words!" Taki yelled showing off with her sword.  
  
"Prepare to feel my wrath!" Kiara said pointing the sword at Taki.  
  
Taki kicked the sword from Kiara's hand and Taki sliced Kiara's head off killing her.  
  
"No-one needs to know," Taki yelled tapping Lila's sword on her hand and walked home and lived in the castle of the Damned, forever. 


End file.
